opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus makes his choice.
It's been three days since Magnus woke up. He spent all that time in the forest, blowing some steam. The rest of the people in the alliance made sure to heal up good, and spent all their time devising plans and trying to think of new moves and techniques. They all knew that this war was not lost at all. Their experience with Shiryu, Shir, even other people like Michel and his king, made all the Espadas aware of the fact that the tables can be turned, no matter what... They were fully aware, though, how much effort it would require to turn the tables on The Force. Muramasa: Hey guys, have you seen George, the bike? I wanted to ask him to bring me something from a nearby island. Hermes: What, you didn't notice? George went away, as soon as five minuites after Magnus woke up. Shere: Wonder where he went... Ray: Well... Even though he is a machine, his fruit allows him to have basic feelings...I guess that the sight of Magnus, defeated, in suhc a bad condition must have been hard for him. As they are discussing the matter, Crow walks in. Crow: Hey, Espadas. I'm here to tell you that we are leaving. Serena: What? Where could you be going at such a time? Crow: First of all, we need to go back to our home island, to hold a proper funeral for Yusei. After that...we need to search for something. It's something we wanted to do right after that party...Seems like fate had to postpone our plans in quite a brutal way. Marcus: Oi, don't let it get to you! You can't have your whoel personality change because your friend died...He wouldn't want that. It's not like you to be so grim. Crow Heh...You think so, Marcus-san? Well, anyways, we'll be back in a few days. If Magnus-san changes his mind and formulates a plan, count us in...You can reach us on the Den Den Mushi. Nww: Will keep in mind. And thus, the Mugens took their leave. Half a day after that, Magnus simply came by. He slept, woke up, ate, and simply announced that he would go for a stroll...On nearby islands. He claimed that he needed to reconsider somethings about his own self. All of that, he did with almost no passion. It was like he was sleepwalking. George: I'm worried about him...What should we do? Marcus': Let him be, old man. He'll come back to us when he's overcome the darkness in his heart. Muramasa: I honestly don't know if you're being wise or simply an ahou right now. Marcus: *Honest and childish face* Why can't I be both? ---- We see two figures walking parallel one to another. They are like morrors of one another, yet their walk styles are so different... The white haired one walks proudly and cheerfully, while the black haired one walks having a huge weight on his shoulders and no courage at all... One next to another, Magnus and Owari are seen simply walking... Owari is in a corridor of his hideout, while Magnus is walking on a desert. We realise it's the same desert on which we saw that hooded man... The winds have now started to blow again, and Magnus is getting annoyed... He's even more annoyed by the one thought that came to his mind... He remebers that time, on Raftel. During his fight with Marcus, just as he activated his Soul Burst, huge winds blew on the surface of the island...Simply because he wanted to show off his flame, he used his power to force the wind to stop existing. Damn. I can't even go Burst anymore without his permission. Fuck Owari, in the meantime, has just congratulated everyone on a job well done... We now see that Doyle is walking with him. Doyle: I guarantee this: when you see it, you'll drop your jaw. Owari: *Cheerfull face* Can't wait! Doyle opens the door, and lets Owari in... We set our eyes upon what lies behind the door, and realize that it's a lab. Owari: Oooh... They are perfect. Infront of Owari is a room full of capsules. Around a thousand capsules, metalic, with a glass on top... Inside the glass, we see some wierd fluid. Inside the fluid...We see bodies. Category:Blog posts